A modification of an existing software application necessitates changes in one or more components of the application. Each component's changes are detailed in a component requirements document. Conventional review of a component requirements document includes an inefficient, time-consuming identification of change details from among other information in the document. Further, conventional software tools for tracking the review of a component requirements document are expensive to implement and require labor-intensive and time-consuming customization related to assigning appropriate access privileges to each user who is involved in the review. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.